


Le bal des monstres

by LunaQueen



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Dark Shadows (2012), Hannibal (TV), Maleficent (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Gore, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Horror, I'm Sorry, Injury, M/M, Survival Horror, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Démons à la plume d’encre,Vous êtes cordialement invités au bal que moi, Comte Dracula, organise en mon manoir le 31 Octobre au soir.Horreurs et merveilles, danses, buffet extraordinaire, créatures et personnes de tous horizons et de tous fandoms ; j’entends organiser l’une des plus extraordinaires réceptions de l’univers de l’imaginaire.Et pour cela, démons à la plume d’encre, j’ai besoin de vous.Choisissez vos personnages préférés, parez-les de leurs plus beaux atours et écrivez une ou plusieurs scènes se déroulant lors de mon bal.Peu m’importe le ton et le genre ; faites juste de ce bal le plus mémorable de tous les temps, que son impact résonne à travers les fandoms.Prenez cependant garde à ne pas me ridiculiser.Avec mes plus distingués sentiments,Le Comte Dracula.
Relationships: Angelique Bouchard Collins/Maleficent, Loki/Tony Stark, Lucille Sharpe/Thomas Sharpe, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	Le bal des monstres

**Author's Note:**

> Alors alors. J'ai bien cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais avec ce texte. Vous venez d'échapper à un monstre (littéralement) qui aurait très probablement frôlé les 15k mots si je n'avais pas pété un câble avant. Et pour cela, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je remercie très très très fort Leia (qui est elle-même la créatrice de ce défi et la merveilleuse personne qui a rédigé la petite invitation que j'ai placé dans le résumé). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis, ça m'a été très précieux et j'espère de tout cœur que cette version finale te plaira ! Et vous plaira à tous.tes ! 
> 
> Bon, ça me paraît évident, mais je vais quand même le préciser /!\ Trigger warning : sang, torture, mort, ce genre de joyeusetés.
> 
> Bonne lecture, joyeux Halloween et merci de me suivre ! :D (et je suis désolée pour ce qui va suivre...)

Tony Stark n'était pas paranoïaque, il était prévoyant. La plupart de son entourage ne saisissait pas ou difficilement la nuance, mais elle était bel et bien là, ou au moins il aimait s'en convaincre. Aussi, lorsqu'il reçut une invitation pour assister à un bal d'Halloween entouré d'inconnus dans un château au milieu de nulle part, mais surtout éloigné de toute civilisation, il avait fait ses petites recherches. Qui se composaient de plusieurs feuilles pour chacun des invités, ainsi que des photos et des plans de la ville de laquelle ils venaient. Loki avait levé les yeux au ciel, évidemment, considérant qu'il exagérait, mais le génie l'avait soigneusement ignoré. Venant de la dramaqueen qui lui servait d'amant, il le prenait presque pour un compliment.

Il y avait donc Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, le fameux détective et le médecin vétéran, qui, après avoir été colocataires, étaient devenus amants. Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham, à la relation aussi troublante qu'ambiguë. Lucille et Thomas Sharpe, frère et sœur, mais entretenant des liens plus qu'étranges. Maléfique, tout droit venue de sa forêt idyllique. Et Angélique. Les origines de cette dernière étaient un peu plus compliquées. En effet, Tony trouvaient des traces d'elle à différentes époques, sous différents noms mais suffisamment proches pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, sans compter les portraits qui la représentaient et qui étaient on ne peut plus équivoques. Elle avait beau changer de vêtements pour suivre la mode du temps, elle restait la même.

Et ce sur plusieurs siècles.

Tony n'avait pas eu à creuser bien loin pour découvrir des histoires de vampires et de sorcières entourant sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle était au service de la famille Collins et qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un certain Barnabas. Autant dire qu'il avait été plus que perplexe et qu'il avait fallu à Loki toutes ses meilleures techniques de persuasion pour le convaincre de ne pas annuler la réservation.

― Je te promets que je garderai un œil sur elle. Et puis, si elle est sur la liste des invités, c'est que nous n'avons rien à craindre. J'imagine que notre hôte n'est pas assez stupide pour convier qui que ce soit qui pourrait mettre à mal sa petite soirée.

― Hm, avait été sa seule réponse.

Pourtant, il accepta, pas franchement emballé. Encore moins lorsqu'il songea qu'il aurait pu passer la soirée tranquille à regarder un film et à manger les bonbons qu'il n'aurait pas donné aux enfants, tout en embêtant son compagnon de toutes les façons possibles. Il regretta sa décision au moment même de la prendre, mais la main de Loki au creux de ses reins tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches du perron du manoir le détendit quelque peu. Il avait raison. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Ils seraient ensemble.

La salle de bal était splendide, semblable à toutes celles qu'il avait pu admirer à la télévision dans les dessins animés. Les murs étaient sombres, comme recouverts de velours grenat, d'épais rideaux couvraient les immenses fenêtres et les lustres au-dessus de sa tête étaient probablement aussi larges que des planètes et aussi brillants que des étoiles. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur, ses yeux s'imprégnant de toute la magnificence de la pièce. Dans un coin de cette dernière, il y avait des tables remplies de nourriture et de boissons toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Et suffisamment nombreuses pour contenter un régiment. Ce qui le surprit, car il était dit sur l'invitation qu'ils ne seraient pas plus de dix. Onze, avec leur hôte. Mais il ne s'attarda pas davantage sur ce détail. Après tout, la soirée promettait d'être longue et personne ne voulait qu'ils meurent de faim.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il embrassa la pièce et reconnut un à un chacun des invités dont il avait soigneusement enregistré le visage dans sa mémoire. Hannibal et Will près des plats, un verre de vin à la main. Sherlock et John, légèrement à l'écart, se murmurant des messes basses à l'oreille. Lucille, Thomas, Angélique et Maléfique, plus au centre, et bavardant tous les quatre, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Semblant sentir son regard sur elle, Angélique détourna la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, lui offrant un sourire avec beaucoup trop de dents éclatantes.

― Dois-je me montrer jaloux ou inquiet ? susurra Loki à son oreille, clairement amusé par la situation, tout en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille d'un geste possessif.

Tony grimaça en retour, mais le laissa embrasser sa nuque. Il fit rapidement le compte dans sa tête et remarqua que les dix personnes attendues étaient présentes. La soirée pouvait donc commencer. À peine avait-il pensé cela que l'air se fit plus lourd et il sut, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que les portes de l'imposant château s'étaient verrouillées. Sortie de nulle part, une voix, aux accents enjôleurs et hypnotiques, résonna à travers la salle de bal. Chacun leva la tête, curieux, troublé, attentif. Fasciné.

— Chers invités, chers amis, merci de m'honorer de votre présence. Mon manoir est à votre entière disposition pour la nuit, j'espère que vous saurez en faire bon usage. Prenez garde néanmoins aux ombres qui rodent, aux fantômes qui guettent et aux monstres qui s'apprêtent à sortir de leur cachette. Mais, après tout, peut-être que les monstres sont déjà parmi vous. Amusez-vous et que la fête commence !

Aussitôt, la lumière des lustres se fit plus tamisée et la musique se lança. Les invités rejoignirent joyeusement la piste de danse.

— Sympa comme discours, ironisa le super-héros pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

En vain, car, lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour chercher ceux du dieu, en quête d'un peu de consolation, il ne trouva qu'un air inquiet, aux sourcils froncés et à la bouche pincée. Il détestait cela. Parce que si _Loki_ aka Monsieur-le-roi-du-chaos flippait sur quelque chose, alors c'était que le monde courait doucement à sa perte. Ou pire. Bordel, c'était pas le moment de penser au pire. Tony souffla longuement par la bouche. Pas la peine de paniquer, c'était juste une fête, voilà, juste une fête idiote, avec des gens idiots qui portaient tous des costumes idiots. Ils allaient manger de la nourriture idiote, danser sur de la musique idiote, avoir des conversations on ne peut plus idiotes et tout serait bientôt fini. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient de retour à la maison. Et tout irait parfaitement bien.

Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de son dos en sentant la poigne de Loki se resserrer un peu plus encore. Ça commençait à faire mal. Ou peut-être était-ce sa gorge nouée de peur qui le faisait souffrir ?

— Lokes ? appela-t-il le plus discrètement qu'il put.

— Dansons, lui répondit l'immortel, ce qui sonnait davantage comme un ordre.

Tony ne discuta pas, étrangement. Il avait l'habitude, une habitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru prendre un jour, mais qu'il avait prise sans même s'en rendre compte, de faire confiance à son amant et à son sixième sens pour le danger. Il n'y connaissait rien, après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y avait là rien d'anormal pour une fête d'Halloween. Une petite touche d'angoisse était très à propos, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous se placèrent en rond au centre de la pièce, par couple, épaule contre épaule. Les doigts de Tony frôlaient ceux de Loki, qui regardait droit devant lui, quelque part où l'humain ne pouvait voir, étant dans le sens opposé. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui, ne voulait pas danser avec ces autres qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. C'était un sentiment puéril, vraiment, il s'en rendait compte, mais le dieu était son unique point de repère au milieu de tout cet inconnu et, après ce bref accès d'inquiétude, il n'était pas certain d'avoir très envie de le laisser lui échapper. Ce dernier, pourtant, baissa le menton vers lui et son regard se fit plus tendre. D'un geste affectueux, il caressa sa mâchoire.

— Tout va bien, articula-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

En réponse, Tony sourit et reporta ses yeux devant lui, tandis que la valse débutait. Dès son premier pas, il perdit la présence de son amant à son côté et il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner. Au fil des chassés, les partenaires se succédèrent, chacun apportant son lot de curiosités au génie.

Il eut le plaisir de danser avec John, avec qui il plaisanta rapidement avant de devoir se séparer. Hannibal, impeccable dans son costume de vampire,suivit et trouva le temps de lui adresser quelques mots fort plaisants. Puis, vint le tour d'Angélique, qui, de son sourire et de sa main baladeuse, en dit bien plus qu'aucune parole n'aurait pu le faire. Enfin, et à son plus grand déplaisir, il y eut Lucille. Lucille au regard d'acier et au charme encore plus envoûtant de près. Lucille qui ne parla pas, qui ne le regarda même pas, se contentant d'effectuer ses quelques pas de danse avant de reprendre son chemin. C'était probablement pour le mieux, songea Tony.

Alors Loki fut de nouveau contre lui, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

— Tu as au moins une touche, à ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-il tout en le faisant tourner, un bras contre son ventre, sa main sur sa hanche tandis que lui-même adoptait la même posture.

— M'en parle pas. Elle me file les jetons.

Un rire plus qu'amusé lui répondit.

— Et toi ? Des rencontres intéressantes ?

— Intéressantes, oui. Tu as vu cet homme, Thomas ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il entretient quelque ressemblance avec moi ?

— Tu veux rire ? On dirait ton portrait craché. En plus… humain, j'imagine.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Que ta paire de fesses divines est plus attrayante.

Le dieu rit à nouveau, collant brièvement sa hanche à celle du mortel.

— Je dois dire que la tienne n'est pas mal non plus dans ce costume, ronronna-t-il à son oreille.

— C'est noté. Je m'habillerai plus souvent en majordome victorien ensanglanté.

À son plus grand étonnement, le mage se pencha et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

— C'était pour quoi ça ?

— Parce que je t'aime, Anthony. Et parce que j'aime me délecter de ton expression surprise chaque fois que je t'embrasse en public.

— C'est que ça arrive pas souvent.

— Justement, c'est ce qui fait la magie du moment.

À son tour, Tony se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser nettement moins chaste sur la bouche du dieu.

— Je t'aime aussi, mon divin emmerdeur.

Il aurait probablement pu se damner pour le sourire que Loki lui lança à cet instant, pour les milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans ses beaux yeux émeraude, pour ses doigts qui pressaient sa taille. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et c'était grâce à cet imbécile qui avait un jour tenté de détruire sa planète. Emportés par la musique, leurs jambes les guidèrent sans qu'ils n'y prêtent la moindre attention, et le monde disparut autour d'eux.

Tony ne vit que trop tard la silhouette qui fondit sur son amant, avant qu'un violent coup ne s'abatte sur sa nuque. Il n'eut que le temps de distinguer le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de sa bouche et qui fit écho à celui de Loki, avant de se laisser engloutir par l'obscurité.

Après cela, tout sembla se passer comme dans un rêve. Ou comme dans le plus affreux des cauchemars. Il n'en garda que des bribes de souvenirs, des flashs de conscience au milieu d'un océan de douleur, de peur et de larmes. Il oublia beaucoup de choses de cette nuit-là, son esprit lui-même se refusant à assimiler toute l'horreur de la situation, mais il n'oublia pas le principal. N'aurait pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu.

Il n'oublia pas, et ne l'oublierait jamais, comment son existence bascula en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il y eut d'abord la vision des corps sans vie du détective et de son compagnon qui l'accueillit à son réveil, tous deux portant les signes évidents d'une torture qui avait dû se prolonger encore et encore et dont il n'avait absolument pas été conscient. De leur peau pâle dans la lumière orangée, de leurs yeux entrouverts à jamais sur le néant d'une vie écourtée, de leurs vêtements rigides de sueur. Et de ses propres liens qui le maintenaient immobile. Impuissant.

Puis la respiration sifflante de Loki, à quelques centimètres de lui à peine, couché sur le flanc, des côtes plus que probablement cassées, la lèvre fendue, un œil gonflé, une partie de son visage couvert de sang séché. La rage qui pourtant l'animait, malgré son état déplorable, malgré les menottes dorées et sophistiquées autour de ses poignets qui le privaient de toute magie, malgré la soumission qu'on voulait lui imposer. Sa sublime et tragique rage qui enveloppait ses traits et lui conférait une aura destructrice. Une aura de fauve.

Un fauve en cage. Un fauve aux griffes et aux crocs arrachés. Un fauve puissant devenu chaton inoffensif.

Oh comme sa rage bouillonnait dans son regard implacable. Et comme ce regard s'ancra profondément dans celui de Tony, tandis que la voix d'Angélique résonnait à son oreille, le narguant de son timbre enjôleur et dangereux, lui murmurant tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur faire, à lui et à son amant, lui soufflant tout ce qu'elle avait déjà fait à Sherlock et à John, sans aucun remord, aucune tristesse. Comme elle les avait brisé au creux de sa main, comme elle y avait pris du plaisir.

Et comme elle en prendrait encore davantage avec eux. Un dieu et un super-héros. Un cadeau de Noël en avance, en somme.

Il y avait eu l'obscurité, à nouveau. Qui ne cessait de lui tendre ses bras accueillants et bienfaiteurs. Ses bras qui se refermaient autour de lui en une étreinte trop serrée, à l'image de la corde qui l'entravait. Ses bras qui comprimaient sa poitrine et l'empêchaient de respirer convenablement, ses bras qui l'étouffaient, lentement, ses bras glacials contre sa peau brûlante. Ses bras dans lesquels ils s'appuyaient, s'abandonnaient avec détachement.

Mais elle avait soudain disparu, semblable à un animal sauvage reculant devant un danger plus grand que lui, les oreilles baissées. Elle avait disparu pour laisser sa place à une lumière aveuglante quand la douleur le transperça de part en part. Quelque part, dans ses jambes, quelque chose craqua, un craquement sinistre et lugubre qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Et se multiplia, encore et encore. Au même titre que ses hurlements, d'abord abasourdis, puis juste désespérés. Déments au fur et à mesure que les mains expertes et assurées d'Angélique lui fracturait les os des chevilles, des pieds et des jambes un à un.

C'était insupportable, vraiment, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le supporter, c'était au-delà de l'entendement. Pourtant, il le supporta. Avant de perdre connaissance. Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois que cela lui arriva, il en aurait été de toute façon incapable. Mais il sombra, en emportant avec lui les efforts vains de Loki pour se détacher et son regard ahuri qu'il croisa, moins d'une seconde avant que le noir ne l'avale durant un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Pourtant, l'éternité fut rapidement interrompue par l'impatience d'Angélique. Angélique qui tournait en rond, Angélique qui les observait en se léchant les lèvres, Angélique et ses yeux de feu, ses yeux où brillaient un brasier prêt à les consumer, Angélique et sa démarche de diablesse. Angélique qui se délectait du petit spectacle qu'elle avait consciencieusement mis en place elle-même et qui, à présent, se déroulait exactement comme elle l'entendait. Mieux encore, puisque Tony était réveillé et qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser pour de bon.

Un instant, elle était tout près de lui, à caresser ses jambes tordues, et celui d'après, elle était loin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de Maléfique. Qu'elle embrassait, et pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi était-elle en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Pourquoi toute cette situation perdait-elle de plus en plus de cohérence au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient, pareilles à des grains de sable qu'il ne pouvait retenir entre ses doigts ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à réfléchir correctement ? Pourquoi le brouillard derrière ses yeux ne cessait-il de s'obscurcir ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il cherche un moyen de sortir d'ici. N'importe quel moyen.

La porte était proche. Il pouvait l'apercevoir d'où il était et l'idée lui vint de faire le mort, de faire semblant d'être encore inconscient, de le faire comprendre à Loki pour qu'il l'imite, ainsi les autres détourneraient forcément leur attention, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ils n'avaient sûrement pas besoin de beaucoup plus, une simple inattention de leur part serait suffisante. Le plus dur serait de se lever. Ils étaient allongés depuis il ne savait combien de temps, nul doute que leur corps seraient engourdis, mais ensuite la porte était juste là. Trois ou quatre enjambées et ils pourraient s'enfuir vers la liberté. Là encore, c'était assez fou, il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient dans le château et ils étaient probablement très loin de l'entrée et quand bien même, les portes étaient plus que certainement verrouillées, mais s'ils pouvaient juste sortir de cette pièce, juste mettre de la distance avec ces espèces de fous, cela en valait la peine d'essayer.

Juste trois ou quatre enjambées.

Qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire. Pas avec ses jambes désormais semblables à deux bouts de bois distordus et instables et pulsant de douleur. Il ne pourrait _pas_ , même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, marcher, encore moins courir, il ne voyait même pas comment il pourrait tenir debout sans s'écrouler aussitôt. Rester immobile sans appui sur elles était déjà un calvaire. Il s'évanouirait à l'instant où il chercherait à se relever.

Oui, mais Loki. Loki, lui, pouvait marcher de ce qu'il en savait. Certes, il semblait avoir des côtes cassées et il était pas mal amoché, mais rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de s'échapper. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui dire sans ouvrir la bouche ? Comment le forcer à accepter de le laisser derrière lui ? Lui-même aurait été incapable de l'abandonner, pas même pour tout l'or du monde, encore moins à ces tarés en costume. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il refusait de le regarder souffrir davantage, il refusait de supporter cette situation une seconde de plus.

Il y eut l'ombre, encore, et la lumière, à nouveau. La lumière sur Angélique, qui avait visiblement terminé d'embrasser Maléfique pour préférer l'étrangler de sa main nue. Maléfique aux ailes magnifiques, aussi sombres que la nuit et aussi puissantes que des montagnes, aux cornes se dressant fièrement sur le sommet de son crâne et à la bouche ouverte dévoilant des canines acérées, cherchant un peu d'air à inspirer, un peu de vie pour remplir ses poumons creusés et qui devaient lui faire souffrir le martyre. Mais rien ne vint et elle finit par s'écrouler sur le sol quand la blonde la relâcha enfin.

Et, alors, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps.

D'abord, Angélique éclata de rire et oh, définitivement, il n'y avait rien d'humain chez elle. Déguisement ou pas, elle était une véritable créature de la nuit, un véritable monstre et cela aurait probablement été moins terrifiant si elle avait arrêté ne serait-ce qu'une minute d'afficher ce rictus parfaitement dément tandis que l'excitation rayonnait sur ses traits pâles.

Puis, il y eut Thomas. Doux et innocent Thomas, jusqu'alors silencieux et recroquevillé derrière sa sœur, mais qui avait été forcé de rejoindre la lumière. Ou de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ténèbres, question de point de vue. Tony cligna des yeux et, soudain, il était agenouillé en face de Loki, levant une lame particulièrement tranchante sous sa gorge. Sa main tremblait, il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots et, après un nouveau clignement d'œil, il avait repris sa place dans l'ombre de Lucille. Les muscles du super-héros lui faisaient mal à force de se contracter, tout comme sa gorge nouée, serrée d'appréhension. Et de crainte.

Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir vivants. Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen. Deux contre six, il n'avait même pas l'avantage du nombre. Sans compter que le clan adverse était principalement composé de démons tout droit venus de l'enfer. C'était plus que suffisant pour leur faire abandonner une quelconque idée de rébellion. Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, de toute façon, son esprit s'embourbant toujours un peu plus loin dans la torpeur. Près de ses genoux, Loki respirait fort, et vite. Trop fort et trop vite. Comment avaient-ils pu passer de ce moment de bonheur alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble à ce pur cauchemar, ce scénario d'horreur qui ne semblait jamais prendre fin ?

Will remplaça Thomas près du dieu déchu et s'en sortit nettement mieux, au plus grand désarroi de Tony, qui ne put plus retenir ses larmes et ses cris tandis que le sang perlait sur la peau de son amant, là où la lame dansait, virevoltait, s'enfonçait sans aucune pitié. Presque aucune hésitation. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il avait mal, et peur, et l'impuissance le brisait à coup d'enclume sur la nuque, l'angoisse lui serrait le cœur comme un vulgaire torchon.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Sa vision devint floue quelques secondes et quand il rouvrit les yeux, le torse nu de Loki était maculé d'une fine couche de sang noir, ses mâchoires scellées, contenant les plaintes qu'il se refusait à leur offrir. Le super-héros, lui, ne se retint pas d'user de la voix, les insultant, leur crachant au visage toute sa haine et tout son mépris et toute sa terreur. Il réalisait bien que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée de les provoquer, quand bien même la tentation était grande. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait juste pas se taire, accepter son destin sans même essayer de protester. C'était impossible, impensable, inconcevable, et tant pis si cela ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas, tant pis s'il s'attirait les foudres de la furie qui lui servait de geôlière.

Tout plutôt que le silence. Tout plutôt que regarder Loki saigner sous ses yeux. Tout plutôt que cette fatalité qui l'encerclait de ses griffes d'acier.

Il n'y eut cependant aucune réaction du camp ennemi. Rien qu'un sourire en coin de la part d'Angélique et un regard glacial du côté de Lucille. Tony se mit à la défier de son regard déterminé, son regard de fou furieux, son regard qui s'embrasait un peu plus à chaque coup de lame sur le corps de Loki. Il voulait la voir plier, la voir battre en retraite, la voir faire _quelque chose_ , n'importe quoi. Il n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser gagner la moindre parcelle de terrain. Il voulait sa victoire sur elle, quand bien même c'était puéril, quand bien même c'était idiot et dangereux. Quand bien même il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, encore.

Aucun ne vacilla et les minutes s'étirèrent entre eux, de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus pénibles. De plus en plus lourdes dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de la femme étaient intransigeants, durs, sans fond. Tony en avait le souffle coupé. Comment cela était-il seulement possible d'être _vivant_ et d'avoir un regard aussi _éteint_ , comme mort ? Il n'y avait rien. Rien que le froid mortel de la banquise qui se refermait autour de lui, semblable à un rapace refermant ses serres sur sa proie. Pourtant, il tint bon. Et Lucille détourna le regard, une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, un sentiment désespéré d'euphorie s'empara du génie et il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, les épaules de Loki tremblaient, comme s'il pleurait. Mais il ne pleurait pas, il ne l'aurait jamais permis. Il avait mal. Mal aux limites du supportable. Et c'était bien la première fois que Tony le voyait éprouver quelque chose d'aussi trivial et d'aussi humain que la douleur. Parce que, même si sa nature divine n'était pas inscrite sur son front, même s'il n'y avait pas une aura dorée l'enveloppant, même s'il était capable de passer pour un simple mortel aux yeux des autres, un regard au fond de ses prunelles émeraude suffisait à rappeler combien il était loin, très loin, de n'être qu'un simple mortel. Combien il était puissant. Combien la magie coulait dans ses veines.

Mais, quand le génie parvint à capturer ce regard, il ne trouva rien de plus que son propre reflet. Sa propre impuissance.

Il était bel et bien réduit au statut misérable d'humain. Avec tous ses tragiques et inéluctables défauts.

Son prénom se forma sur sa langue, sans qu'il put le retenir. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'encore le dire, d'encore l'appeler, d'encore savoir qu'il lui répondrait. Que tout n'était pas encore _complètement_ perdu. Il détestait l'accent pathétique de son timbre, mais la souffrance sur ses traits lui était plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle plaie béante.

— Je suis désolé, crut-il distinguer sur ses lèvres, même s'il n'en était pas sûr.

Et cela n'avait définitivement plus aucun sens.

D'autant plus lorsque Will céda sa place à Angélique, et c'était bien là la pire des situations possibles. Parce que, s'il restait encore une once d'humanité dans le regard du jeune homme, il n'y avait plus que de la folie et de la cruauté dans celui de la sorcière. Rien d'autre qu'une flamme rougeoyante qui léchait sa victime de ses langues de lave. Et Tony crut devenir fou. Il eut envie de devenir fou d'ailleurs. Il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. C'était la folie ou la mort et, vu les circonstances, la folie semblait infiniment préférable. Mais, bordel, était-ce seulement un choix qu'une personne sensée pouvait faire ? Il voulait juste qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle ne le voit plus, qu'il disparaisse, parce que, ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas le blesser.

Pas le blesser _davantage_. Oh seigneur, il ne voulait pas penser à combien il était déjà dans un sale état.

Parce qu'il avait la désagréable sensation que c'était précisément ce qui allait se passer.

Elle releva sa longue robe et s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches du dieu, ses mains glissant dans le sang frais, l'étalant un peu plus, s'en recouvrant les bras, la gorge, la poitrine, baignant sa chair pâle d'écarlate. C'était à la fois hypnotique et abject. Tout bonnement fascinant. Un spectacle dont aucun ne parvenait à se détacher dans la pièce.

Jusqu'à ce que le premier craquement retentisse, volant un hurlement terrible à Loki, qui ne s'y était sûrement pas attendu. Du bout de ses doigts, elle venait d'exercer une pression sur ses côtes déjà abîmées, les brisant davantage, et, avant même qu'il ait pu le réaliser, Tony se retrouva éloigné d'eux, tiré en arrière par la poigne bien plus féroce qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée de Lucille. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était déjà presque debout, que la fureur de voir l'homme qu'il aimait se faire torturer avait été suffisante pour effacer toute notion de douleur et le porter dans un élan sublime de désespoir.

Élan qui fut tranché à la racine et qui le laissa perclus dans les bras de la femme, abasourdi, hébété. Pathétique dans sa souffrance. Il déglutit avec peine et prit son mal en patience. Il n'y avait plus que cela désormais ; attendre. Attendre qu'elle en ait fini avec lui, attendre qu'elle se lasse, si c'était seulement envisageable, prier pour que quelqu'un réagisse, n'importe qui, prier pour gagner quelques secondes de répit. Attendre et prier, voilà deux choses avec lesquelles le super-héros n'était pas familier et qui, pourtant, résumèrent l'heure qui s'écoula douloureusement lentement.

Les craquements, tous plus sinistres les uns que les autres, se succédèrent en un long gémissement, une symphonie que la voix brisée de Loki ne tarissait plus de chanter et, dehors, les longues heures de la nuit s'étiraient, monotones et inconscientes de ce qu'elles abritaient. De ce qu'elles cachaient. Ils allaient mourir tous les deux ici. Le soir d'Halloween. Quelle putain d'ironie. Il aurait pu en rire. S'il ne faisait pas partie des victimes.

Si Loki ne faisait pas partie des victimes.

S'il n'était pas en train de le voir pour la dernière fois.

Sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement et un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge, le faisait suffoquer. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient construit. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il ne le _supporterait_ pas.

Les yeux du dieu croisèrent les siens et il aurait absolument tout donné, jusqu'à sa propre vie, pour prendre sa place. Pour le sauver. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'âme d'un héros, lui qui était plutôt du genre lâche et égoïste. Lui qui ne faisait pas les sacrifices. Il l'aurait fait cent fois, mille fois, plutôt que de le regarder agoniser juste devant lui.

Un instant, l'obscurité revint le narguer et il fut incapable de dire s'il y avait cédé ou non, mais, quand ses esprits s'éclaircirent enfin, le silence était revenu. Les cris avaient disparu. Et Loki reposait, inerte, secoué de spasmes, sur le sol inconfortable, son visage couvert de larmes, ses lèvres mordues au sang, ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

Tony n'avait jamais rien vu de plus horrible que ce qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux, que son amant à l'article de la mort. Qu'un dieu réduit à sangloter et hurler et s'étrangler avec un air qui lui manquait affreusement.

Les yeux d'Angélique lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui luisaient dans l'obscurité, habité d'un éclat menaçant et malsain. Elle n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'eux. Et, d'un coup, c'était parfaitement compréhensible de voir à quel point elle s'amusait, à quel point elle appréciait chaque minuscule seconde de cette sinistre mise en scène. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle avait toutes les cartes en main, elle était plus puissante que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette pièce, peut-être était-elle même aussi puissante que Loki au meilleur de sa forme. N'importe qui, à sa place et dans sa position, prendrait son pied comme elle le faisait.

Le génie détourna le regard, la nausée le saisissant, et tomba sur celui du mage. Il tremblait si fort et perdait tellement de sang que cela relevait de l'exploit s'il parvenait encore à se maintenir en vie. Loki ne le lâcha pas d'un cil, s'ancrant à lui comme un noyé à une bouée et Tony ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire, au contraire, il l'imita, avec la très désagréable et abominable sensation d'être en train de le faire pour la dernière fois collée au corps.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps s'écoula alors, mais le dieu finit par fermer les yeux et reposer la tête contre le tapis sous lui. Son corps tremblait un peu moins déjà, ou peut-être était-ce une impression ? Peut-être était-ce la peur insensée de Tony de le voir mourir sous ses yeux qui le faisait halluciner ?

Il hurla. Il ne put pas se contrôler, cela sortit juste de la façon la plus primale et la plus instinctive de sa bouche. Un long et terrible hurlement qui lui brisa les cordes vocales, qui le plia en deux, qui lui fit perdre ses dernières barrières.

Sa raison flancha. Et il s'abîma dans la folie, sans plus aucune résistance.

Tout ce dont il se souvint des minutes qui suivirent fut la nuque de Lucille entre ses mains, son cou qu'il tordit et qu'il sentit céder sous ses doigts, alors que ses yeux s'éteignirent et que son corps tomba à ses pieds, rejoignant celui, toujours abandonné, de Maléfique.

Le parfum d'Hannibal aussi, qu'il avait totalement oublié jusque là, l'homme se confondant si bien dans les ténèbres, quand il quitta la pièce en un coup de vent, non sans avoir au préalable tranché la chair tendre du ventre de son amant d'un coup de lame experte. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle le cannibale avait disparu, ses mains tremblantes pressées tout contre les flots de sang imbibant ses vêtements. Une expression ahurie sur son visage figé.

Le bras de Thomas enfin, qui s'enroula autour de sa taille, en un geste douloureusement semblable à celui de Loki plus tôt dans la soirée, à un moment où tout allait bien, à un moment où _ils_ allaient bien, où ils étaient heureux et en vie. Tony le repoussa et laissa échapper plusieurs râles gutturaux en s'accrochant au mur tandis qu'il se dressait sur ses jambes brisées.

Il avait mal. Mal comme jamais. Mal comme ce n'était pas permis. Mal comme plus jamais il n'aurait mal dans son existence.

Parce que cela ne pourrait jamais être pire que d'assister aux derniers souffles laborieux de Loki. Que d'assister à la mort de l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

De le voir mourir alors que c'était lui-même qu'il sentait succomber jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Il se jeta sur Angélique. C'était la chose la plus absurde et la plus folle qu'il aurait pu faire, mais c'était aussi son dernier espoir. La dernière possibilité pour lui de s'en sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Thomas l'aide, pas après avoir été dans son camp, pas après qu'il avait tué sa sœur, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pourtant, il le fit et, ensemble, ils l'éloignèrent de Loki, qui se recroquevilla comme il put.

Là, Tony déversa toute sa haine sur la sorcière, la giflant, la cognant, la secouant encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter, même quand ses bras se mirent à brûler, même quand son cœur menaça de le lâcher, même quand ses jambes cédèrent et qu'ils tombèrent tous deux. Il continua. Son visage finement ciselé tombait en lambeaux, pareille à une poupée de porcelaine, et le génie se galvanisait de la sentir s'animer sous lui et tenter de se soustraire de son emprise mortelle.

Il saignait, et pleurait, et tremblait, mais ne consentit à se calmer que lorsque les yeux vitreux d'Angélique restèrent à le fixer. Elle était tout aussi effrayante vivante que morte.

Enfin, il revint à lui pour de bon. Enfin, le brouillard de la folie vengeresse s'estompa et il n'y eut plus que le nom de Loki sur sa langue. Qu'il répéta en boucle alors qu'il rampait jusqu'à lui, alors qu'il le prenait le plus précautionneusement du monde dans ses bras, alors qu'il respirait son odeur de sang, de sueur et de larmes mêlés. Alors qu'il embrassait sa peau froide. Il était déjà comme mort. Seuls les faibles tremblements trahissaient encore un soupçon de vie en lui.

Soupçon si infime. Sur le point de s'éteindre. Irrémédiablement.

Le génie le serra plus étroitement et se mit à le bercer, posant ses lèvres sur son front et pleurant cet amour touchant à son terme. Il le berça durant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Assis un peu plus loin, Thomas gardait la tête basse, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Will se vidait de son sang, les yeux toujours résolument rivés sur la porte, priant sûrement pour que son amant revienne.

En vain. Personne ne revint. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Et la Mort qui se penchait au-dessus de Loki pour l'embrasser et déposer son voile transparent au fond de son regard d'émeraude.

Tony ne le lâcha pas pour autant et il fallut que Thomas intervienne pour qu'il accepte finalement de se détourner, pour qu'il accepte de s'éloigner.

— Je ne peux pas le laisser là, articula-t-il au milieu de ses sanglots, la voix méconnaissable.

— On ne peut pas le prendre. Il faut partir.

— Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas partir sans lui.

— Je suis désolé, c'est impossible.

— Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! hurla-t-il, semblant avoir un regain miraculeux d'énergie, en pointant un index accusateur sur le jeune homme, pétrifié. Il est mort par votre faute !

— Je suis désolé, même si je sais que ça ne changera rien, je suis sincèrement désolé, Tony. Mais je vous en prie, il faut partir. Tout est terminé maintenant.

Oui, tout était terminé. Ils étaient dix à avoir pénétré dans ce château, ils n'étaient désormais plus que deux à en ressortir.

Pourtant, quand Tony jeta un ultime coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tandis que Thomas le soutenait comme il pouvait, il pria pour mourir sur l'instant. Pour rejoindre son amant, où qu'il fut. Pour ne pas avoir à continuer de vivre sans lui.

Quelque part où il ne remettrait jamais les pieds, les yeux de Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Maléfique, Lucille Sharpe, Will Graham, Angélique et Loki restèrent à jamais ouverts sur l'horreur dans laquelle leur vie s'était éteinte.


End file.
